Never Told You
by FinitoTheEnd
Summary: Seifer never cared, now he was paying for it, big time. Quistis/Seifer Squall/Rinoa.


Seifer had always been running away from what actually mattered, he had never cared about anything in this world; he had always thought that he had had the world on his side, and that the world would forgive him for whatever he did. But lying on the pavement, in his own blood, he realized that, maybe he had been wrong his entire life. Maybe he had done what he feared most, throwing his life away, Rinoa had made him believe that he could care for someone else than himself. He had been falling for her, long after they had stopped seeing each other, then she had fallen for Squall, but Seifer realized now, she deserved someone better than him and that there had been someone else for him the entire time.

_Quistis. _

The thought of her made him peaceful, he smiled, then he remembered the softness of her lips against his, her body under his…

- I love you. He whispered and closed his eyes for the last time, saying the words he never got to tell her.

* * *

_- You do realize that me coming here might be fatal for both of us? She had said and smiled._

_- I do know, but I guess it's a risk worth taking, so, what's new at the garden? He said and pulled her up into his lap._

_- Not much, SeeD are looking for you more than ever._

_- Oh, Puberty boy threw them after me?_

_- No, he's busy with so much else. _

_- Like what, doing the missus?_

_- Well… finals and stuff like that, yeah they are not married, not yet._

_- Oh, how's Rinoa doing then?_

_- Well, you know, she's the way she always has been, cheerful and happy._

_- So, what about the rest of the gang?_

_- The way they always have been, Raj and Fuj?_

_- No idea, they run away a while ago, so, what do you say? _

_- About what?_

_- want to sit like this or get down to business? Quistis bit her lip and giggled as he pressed his lips against hers._

* * *

Squall and Xu stood in front of Cid who had his back against them.

- We have called our SeeDs back, they are no longer needed for the Seifer mission.

- What?

- Seifer was shot this morning by Galbadia troops in Deling City, his body has been removed and buried in secret.

Xu stared in disbelief.

- I thought he had changed…

- so did I, but I gave him the choice, either he comes back, confess his crimes, and take his punishments, or he runs away and takes his much worse punishment then, it was up to him.

Squall took a deep breath, even if he never had gotten close to him; they had known each other for basically their entire lives. If Seifer had tried to be more human, and maybe not hurt Rinoa as much emotionally and physically he could forgive him quicker, but that time was over now, Seifer was gone. He was not going to come back. When Cid was done telling them about his death, Squall sat down behind his desk and pulled his fingers through his hair. They had been told not to tell anyone about his death. But there was someone who he needed to tell. Someone who once had stood Seifer close, and someone who stood Squall even closer. He sighed.

* * *

Rinoa sat in Squalls room with his computer on her lap when he stepped in.

- Hi. He said softly and kissed her lips.

- Hi. She answered and smiled. Anything new?

- I don't know how you will react to this but…

- You're not leaving on a long mission again cause if you do…

- No, it's not that.

- Then what is it?

- Seifer has been found.

- He has?

- Yeah.

- is he coming back to the garden?

- No, he has been chased by SeeD since 3 years, Esthar and Galbadia has been looking for him as well.

Rinoa frowned and put his computer down on the bed.

- They found him, this morning, on a street in Deling city.

- And?

- They had clear orders…

- They had ordered him dead, didn't they?

Squall simply nodded and sat down beside her.

- His body is being buried secretly, it has been classified secret, but I just had to tell you…

- Thank you. Rinoa put her head on his shoulder.

- I just thought, considering your past with him…

- Squall, that was nothing but an innocent summer fling, and nothing more than a few innocent kisses happened, you'd know that.

- I just thought…

- Well, I did like him for a while, and well, I just don't know what to feel right now.

Squall put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, silent teas fell from her eyes.

- He might have been a bastard but he was still your first boyfriend.

Rinoa smiled softly and nodded.

- What about you? She asked him.

- I don't know what to feel, but for me I guess it's different, we grew up together, we never got along… Squall made a soft laugh and Rinoa smiled at him.

- this one time, could we have been maybe 5 or 6, we had been playing, me, Zell, Selphie and Quistis, and Seifer came with this big ass stick, taking Quistis around her ribs and holding her. Tightly. Then he pointed with this stick at me and yelled: No, I'm not letting you get my sorceress, I am her knight.

Rinoa smiled and felt her tears stop.

- That was when it all started?

- Yeah, being 5 and playing… that's how it all started.

- do you think Quistis knows? About him.

- No, not yet.

- will you tell her?

Squall shrugged.

- do you think that she knows that he liked her? Rinoa asked.

- I… cannot say.

Squall kissed her lips again, harder now. They were interrupted by someone outside, screaming and crying. Rinoa ripped the door open and saw Quistis sitting down on the floor against the wall. Her eyes were red and full of tears. Rinoa embraced her and then Quistis whispered faintly.

- I loved him Rinoa, more than you ever did.

Rinoa simply shook her head.

**A/N: this was just a random idea, let me know about it, R&R. but please, no hot flames :) thnx. **


End file.
